bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Shadow Ronin Mifune
Shadow Ronin Mifune Skill 'Ruin God's Epidemic (Huge boost to damage produced during Spark & adds chance of ignoring an opponent's Def when attacking) 'Burst 'Secret Art: Shining Darkness (8 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies; Cost: 34 BC, DC: 8 BC) 'Brave Burst Ultimate Art: Avatamsa (Massive Dark attack on all enemies; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 25 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Mifune is the legendary samurai who cut down god after god. He has been one of my most requested units so there you have it! Grand Gaia's strongest samurai! Leader Skill Score: 6/10 Mifune's Leader Skill boosts Spark damage by 50% and provides a 15% chance of ignoring enemy Def. While the Spark damage boost is nice, it's not good enough to be meta. 50% is rather small compared to the latest units, like Rosetta, Raaga, etc. Additionally, the ignore-Def effect is really unreliable. You're given only a 15% for each unit. True, the probability that at least one of the six units attacking is quite high, but the difference in damage will be so small and unnoticeable if only one unit has the ignore-Def effect. True, this may be useful in Metal Parade, but who would want to use Mifune in Metal Parade? There are way better Leader Skills to use than this. Brave Burst Score: 5/10 Mifune utilizes a very nice 280% damage modifier on his BB. Mifune will be dealing high damage with this BB. Unfortunately, high damage comes with a price. This BB takes quite a lot of BC to fill. 34 BC to fill? On top of that, this BB has a Drop Check of 8 BC. That is considerably small that it won't be able to support your squad that much at all. Even worse, Mifune's BB lacks additional effects. Although Mifune deals high damage with his BB, there is a lot that Mifune is lacking with his BB. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Mifune utilizes a 800% damage modifier. This is currently the highest damage modifier in the game for SBB. Another awesome thing about this SBB is that it's a single hit, which means that this SBB is very easy to Spark with. This SBB also produces a nice chunk of BC as it has a 25 BC Drop Check. However, Mifune lacks additional effects. This SBB is practically pure damage deal on enemies. Worst of all, it takes a lot of BC to fill. 64 BC can be a hassle to fill this one move. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 8/10 Mifune acts as a total glass cannon in Arena. His HP and Def stats are so low and his Atk stat is so high that he might as well deal a ton of damage as a last resort. His Drop Checks on his normal attack are below average, but this won't matter too much if you're focused on dealing as much damage and killing as many enemies as possible. In Arena, to deal the most amount of damage possible, it's recommended that you equip Mifune with Spheres that provide high Atk and critical rate boosts, like Amanohabaken, Havoc Axe, and Wicked Blade. Using a team consisting of Magress and four Mifunes is very effective if you're just focusing on damage. Stats Score: 6/10 Mifune is a huge damage dealer, but a very paper-thin one. Mifune has an insane Atk stat and that it'd be ideal for him to be Breaker. If Mifune's HP and Def stats are really low, it's advisible for him to act as a glass cannon and do as much damage as possible before he dies. Surivivability doesn't matter for Mifune if his HP and Def stats are going to be low regardless of the modifications to his parameters. In terms of typing, my type preference for Mifune is... Breaker > Anima > Lord > Oracle > Guardian Usefulness Score: 6/10 Mifune might be one of the game's best glass cannons, but it's because he is a glass cannon that causes him to lose points in Usefulness. His insane damage comes with a great price as it takes a lot of BC to fill his BB and SBB gauges. With the new content coming out, Mifune is really only viable in quests that include enemies that are possible to One-Turn Kill. His survivability is so low that Mifune will die very easily in tougher missions, like Grand Quest, Trials, GGC, etc. Sorry, Mifune. Those quests are a bit too powerful for your glassy taste. Conclusion Total Score: 6.3/10 So there you have it! Glass Cannon Mifune! What if Mifune gets a 7*? Will his SBB damage exceed those of UBB? Would you like to see Mifune get a 7* form? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Mifune! How does he fare as a glass cannon? Did he earn you tons of points in FH Entrance, Middle, and End? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Flaring Massacre Rize *Dark Legend Magress *Demonic Idol Kikuri *Brimstone Emperor Alpha Category:Blog posts